


Snake Eyes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gambling, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snake Eyes

Draco was playing poker, his pile of chips rising quickly. 

Harry couldn't take his eyes off him. Draco looked fantastic in a dinner jacket, charming smile spreading across his face as he admired his winnings. 

After nearly breaking the bank, Draco was asked to leave the poker table and headed over to the craps table. 

Harry soon felt a tingle of magic.

"You wouldn't be cheating at dice, would you?" Harry said, sliding into the chair beside him.

"As if I could," Draco muttered. Harry looked up at the familiar face working the table and laughed.

"No, I suppose not."


End file.
